The Adventures of Thor
by iamdragonrider
Summary: SG1 is all tied up. But what does a hamster have to do with it all? I guess you can call it a companion piece to Nine Lives. But it’s not really a sequel or continuation, and it’s not necessary to read Nine Lives first.
1. Late

A/N: If you haven't read my other fic, Nine Lives, its recommended that you read it, but not necessary to understand this story. You can find Nine Lives posted here under my profile. (It's a really fun story!) But you really only need to understand that in this case, Thor is not the little gray alien (who does still exist), but a beloved small pet of Teal'c. Thor the Hamster is a figment of my own imagination, and to my knowledge, there have never been any references to Teal'c having a pet, let alone a hamster on the show. So it's my one little change in the Stargate Universe. Anyway, Stargate isn't mine, but someone taught them to share, so I'm sharing, and I promise to put them back when I'm done, in more or less the right places. Please enjoy the story, and let me know what you think, should I continue with it? Not sure how it will be received since I'm in a bit of an odd mood, as I sit here not long after a long road trip, with kittens literally swinging from my curtains, munching on fruit loops to distract me from my sore back. So I'm just warning you... the story may be just a little bit... well... odd. 'Nuff said.

Summary: SG-1 is all tied up. But what does a hamster have to do with it all? I guess you can call it a companion piece to Nine Lives. It's not really a sequel or continuation, and it's not necessary to read Nine Lives first. Action/Adventure/Humor.

Special thanks go to SGI-Fanfic for being my crash test dummy, and giving me her opinion on this little bit of oddness. (Iamdragonrider tries to look innocent.)

_Chapter 1: Late_

Colonel Jack O'Neill was busy checking his gear one last time while waiting for the rest of his team to come to the gate room. Technicians stood by in the control room waiting for the go ahead to start dialing. Next to him, Major Samantha Carter was tightening the straps of her pack, eager to embark on their latest mission. MALP telemetry had revealed large deposits of naquadah not far from the stargate, possibly an old mine.

The entrance of one Doctor Daniel Jackson interrupted Jack's musings, as the younger man rushed into the room, his pack barely containing all the extra books and scrolls he felt he would need on this mission. MALP telemetry had also noted the presence of ruins, and a nearby-inhabited village.

"Sorry I'm late, but I just had to make sure I had packed..." Daniel trailed off as he peered shortsightedly around the room, doing the numbers and coming up short by one. "Uh, where's Teal'c?"

Jack frowned. "I'd hoped he was with you Daniel." It wasn't like the large Jaffa to be late. In fact, Jack couldn't remember a time when the man hadn't been on time. When Teal'c hadn't been in the room waiting for them, Jack had just assumed that Teal'c had likely gone to collect the missing archeologist, who often lost track of time when enthralled in some ancient text.

Thinking along the same lines, Sam Carter was also frowning. "Maybe I should go look for him sir?"

"Agreed, I'll come with you Carter, in case we need to cover more ground. Maybe he just got hung up at supply or something, you know, paperwork." Carter hid a smile at her CO's attempt at humor, and the Colonel continued. "Danny-boy, you stay here, and get your gear together. We'll be right back General!" General Hammond, who was watching his team through the control room window, nodded his permission, and watched as Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter both dropped their packs and headed out of the gate room. It had also not escaped the General's notice that Teal'c had never before been late for a departure.

_WheelsGoRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRound_

"Teal'c? Hey, Teal'c buddy, c'mon, open up." Colonel Jack O'Neill pounded on the door to the Jaffa's quarters. Major Carter stood nearby, they'd split up and he'd gone to check the commissary and supply while she'd checked the armory. They had both agreed to meet up here. Judging by the muffled noises on the other side of the room, it looked like their missing teammate was inside. Although doing what, it was unclear, but it sounded like he was engaged in a full workout routine on the other side of the door.

When his pounding got no reply, Jack looked over at his second, who just shrugged. Raising his fist to knock again, he was startled when the door was pulled suddenly open. Recovering quickly, Jack shoved the fist that had nearly knocked on the large man's nose into his pocket.

"So, um, Teal'c, buddy, pal... You do know what time it is?" While he spoke, he was unobtrusively trying to peer around the larger man into the room.

"Indeed O'Neill. My apologies. However, a matter of great importance has required my attention." Teal'c moved aside, to allow them to enter his quarters, nodding to Major Carter, who had stopped, staring in open-mouthed amazement at the room, at a loss for words.

The Colonel found his tongue first. "Uh, wow Teal'c, love what you've done to the place." The room was in complete disarray. Unlike the normal military neatness that Teal'c maintained, everything was in disorder. The bed was unmade, bedding strewn about, the mattress over turned. Drawers of clothing were turned out, items and objects moved, the closet open and thoroughly emptied.

Sam blinked, and recovered her composure. "Teal'c, is everything ok?" Her blue eyes were filled with concern as she regarded her long time friend and teammate.

"I am afraid all is not well Major Carter. Thor is missing." In an uncharacteristic display of concern, Teal'c was squeezing his hands together, with a barely perceptible shift from foot to foot that would have gone unnoticed by any but those who knew him best.

"Missing? How?" Sam had turned her gaze towards the large hamster habitat over in the corner, the door to the cage open and the state of the cage indicating that the cage had also been searched.

"Indeed Major Carter. I believe Thor is now capable of opening the door to his domicile. It had been securely latched when I left the room to prepare for the mission. However, when I returned, Thor was no longer inside. I have searched in every possible location, but his current whereabouts elude me." If it had been anyone else, Jack would have just thought they had carelessly left the cage undone. But this was Teal'c, and if Teal'c said he'd locked the cage, then Teal'c had locked the cage. Uncanny little critter probably figured out the lock, he'd heard that some hamsters could do that.

Jack looked again at the large cage on the table. The number of things in it seemed to have grown since the last time he'd looked. There were at least two exercise wheels, several tunnels, caves, and hidey-holes, and a large assortment of toys. Teal'c had only had the small hamster for several months, ever since that fateful trip to the pet store while Carter had been trapped in the body of a cat (which Jack had learned to never speak of again) where the large Jaffa had been smitten with the little rodents.

Jack knew that the small hamster meant a lot to the man, but right now, the Colonel needed Teal'c on the team, watching their six while they went to meet the natives of this latest planet. They didn't know if the natives were friendly or not, so leaving him behind was not an option. Postponing the mission was also out of the question. With all the teams coming and going, there were only narrow windows for departures now, so they either had to leave soon, or would have to postpone their mission at least another day, and they needed the naquadah too badly.

He hated giving the tough orders, but he wasn't completely heartless. "Look, Teal'c, we need to make our window. How about if I have a couple of airmen keep looking for... uh... Thor, while we do this meet and greet. I'm sure he'll turn up, after all, he needs to eat, so he'll have to come back for that right?"

Teal'c was silent as he considered the options. He knew how much he was needed on the mission, and as much as he worried about Thor wandering the halls of the SGC, he knew the little hamster should be relatively safe here, whereas his friends might need him should they find themselves in hostile territory. It took less than a minute to decide.

"I shall be ready momentarily O'Neill, I am gratified for your offer to have personnel attempt to locate Thor while we are absent." Teal'c lifted his pack from the ground, and Jack passed him his staff weapon, which had been leaning in the corner. He called to Carter, who had wandered over to the empty hamster cage, and she responded with a crisp "sir" before following them from the room. They had a wormhole to catch.

_WheelsGoRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRound_

In the haste to depart, no one had noticed when a small creature, barely larger than a man's fist, slipped along the hallways of the underground mountain, its small nose working inquisitively at the various new smells, whiskers twitching in excitement. Along the wall, and out of sight, it made progress, staying in the shadows and out of the way of the many booted feet. One set of feet was very familiar to its little nose; they had a smell that said they belonged to his favorite person. And where his favorite person was, there was usually food! The little creature followed the feet into a smaller enclosure, startled when the floor moved. Perhaps he was just in a really large cage, and the cage was being moved?

The movement stopped, and his favorite set of feet were moving away again, and the little animal hastened to follow them, skittering through a large opening as the opening started to shrink. Unfortunately, his little brain had a very short attention span and all thoughts of food fled when his eyes latched onto something most glorious on the other side of the large space.

It was a wheel! The biggest, most wondrous, most beautiful exercise wheel that he had ever seen. It was spinning tantalizingly, dominating most of the area, and the little creature lusted after it. He wanted to be inside that wheel, running and running and running.

Cautiously, the little furry being made his way across the large space separating him from his find, when something else caught his attention. A tantalizingly tempting smell, one that drove the thought of the wheel out of his tiny little head, which could usually only hold exactly one thought at a time. Food!

A large, dark, lumpish shape was in front of him, and the sweet smell of nuts and something sugary wafted to him. Up, the little animal climbed, searching for an opening. He found a way inside, and located the sweet treat in no time, making short work of the food. Fastidiously, the little furry animal licked his paws and whiskers clean. Suddenly sleepy, the small creature found something soft nearby and curled into a little ball, soon dreaming about enormous exercise wheels and really big tunnels, not even noticing when the bed he slept in started to move.

_WheelsGoRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRound_

Colonel Jack O'Neill took one last look at his teammates as the gate spun and locked into place, the wormhole engaging with its usual spectacular Ka-Whoosh! Teal'c now stood, facing the gate, hand on his staff weapon ready to go. Daniel had stowed all his books and notes and was double-checking Carter's pack straps for her. Everyone else squared away, Jack bent to pick up his own pack, noting absently that the flap was loose. Not giving it a second thought, he secured it and slung the pack over his shoulder, giving a quick nod to Carter when she wordlessly moved behind him to help fasten and check the straps for him.

"SG-1, you have a go." Came the familiar command from General Hammond, and Jack tossed off a salute before he motioned his team up the ramp, leading the way, the others falling into place beside him. SG-1 moved as one through the gate, not knowing what sort of adventure might wait for them on the other side.

_WheelsGoRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRound_

_A/N: Well... what do you think? Want more?_


	2. All Tied Up

A/N: Glad you are enjoying this little story. I too wanted to bring Thor back in Nine Lives. I had meant to, but there was just so much to cover, I never had the opportunity. In a way, that was probably better, since it might have drawn away from the difficult things that Carter and her teammates were going through. So now Thor is in another story, although not necessarily the main character, its still an SG-1 fic after all. Oh, and in response to a review I recieved, I don't think that gate travel should have any adverse effects on hamsters or any other small animals. Besides, I know they sent a cat through the gate, and cats are pretty small. 

On another note, for those of you following the real life adventures of Sam and Dragon, my now nearly 17-week-old kittens, they are growing and getting bigger. What is troubling however is that both of them start to pant heavily when playing hard, sometimes laying flat out on the floor for a minute or more. I mentioned it to the vet, who checked them over and she said that both my little boys have heart murmurs, but not a real severe one. She called a cardiologist for me, and the cardiologist said that it's not normal for kittens to pant like that when playing. For now, we are just going to watch them closely, to see that the problem doesn't get worse and that they keep growing and gaining weight. If they get worse or stop thriving and being playful it could mean they are outgrowing their heart capacity and I would need to decide if I want to do a diagnostic workup like expensive ultrasounds, and hope there is a viable, affordable treatment option if its needed, but hopefully we'll never have to worry about that.

_Chapter 2: All Tied Up_

SG-1 emerged on P5X-925 in brilliant sunshine, a light breeze ruffling their clothing and hair.

"Oh look, trees." The Colonel never missed a chance to point out that alien worlds really weren't so alien.

"Blue trees sir." Major Carter hid a smirk, always ready to remind that sometimes, alien planets really were alien.

"Whatever. Trees are trees" came his reply, having already taken several steps ahead of the group. "So. What say we go meet the natives?" Jack O'Neill glanced back at the rest of them before he pulled on his sunglasses and rested his hands loosely on his P-90, starting down the path that the MALP had shown likely led to the village. The path wound loosely through the trees, bending out of sight. Daniel fell into step behind Jack, Carter behind him, with Teal'c taking up the rearguard position, all of them slipping into familiar and comfortable roles.

The sun was less intense in the shade of the trees, the sound of the breeze rustling the canopy. Other than the more bluish than green color of the leaves, this forest could easily be one on Earth.

Sam watched as their passage startled a small furry brown creature that could have passed for a squirrel, and smiled as the little creature scolded them, and ducked under a log. Scanning the underbrush, she remained alert to any indication they were being watched. However this planet seemed quiet, very idyllic. Sam hoped negotiations would be fruitful, because this place would make a nice one to visit.

Suddenly, the back of Sam's neck prickled, and she noticed that the cacophony of birds and insect sounds had abated. The Colonel was raising a hand indicating he had also noticed the change. Daniel ducked off the side of the path behind a boulder, out of the way, while Sam brought her P-90 around to bear, the sound of a staff weapon priming behind her indicating that Teal'c was also ready. The three moved together into a defensive position near Daniel, who had his handgun out, when Sam felt something stinging her leg.

Frowning, her hand grasped a small-feathered dart, but when she turned to her CO to warn him, she noticed he also had one in his hand and she had to step forward quickly to catch him, realizing at the same time that Teal'c would be unable to help because he was succumbing to the effects of two darts. A sudden stinging sensation on her side told her she'd just been hit again. Images were starting to swim, and her knees grew weak as she tried to pull the second dart out, searching in vain for the unknown shooter or shooters. A glance at Daniel showed him unconscious, sprawled over the boulder he'd taken refuge behind. A small rational part of her mind said that the naquadah in her bloodstream must have been interfering with whatever drug the darts contained, just as a third dart stung her neck. Her hand made it only halfway to the dart before she lost consciousness, sprawling face down over her CO.

WheelsGoRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRound

There was a herd of wild beasts stampeding inside his brain, was Jack's initial thought. It was unjustly unfair, because it must have been some party but he didn't remember a thing. Trying to suppress a groan, Jack tried to scrub his hands across his face, when he realized that his hands were above his head and he couldn't move them. That got his attention, and his eyes snapped open, to reveal darkness.

"O'Neill." A deep rumbling voice came from his left. With painstaking slowness, Jack turned his head, and was able to make out the dim shape of Teal'c.

He tried to speak, but his dry throat wouldn't let him. Swallowing he tried again. "Teal'c?" he rasped.

"I am here O'Neill, as are Daniel Jackson and Major Carter, however you are the first besides myself to regain consciousness." Teal'c anticipated his friend's questions.

"Any idea where here is buddy?" Jack was quietly testing the restraints, despite the fact that his arms were partially numb, no telling how long they'd been tied up over his head. Speaking of numb, his butt was a bit cold and numb too, as he was seated on a hard stone floor, a pervasive dampness hinting at being at least partially underground. Turning his head, he could now make out two other dim shapes; one was directly across from him, the other across from Teal'c. Just as he was trying to determine who was who, the one in front of Teal'c moved, groaning in obvious discomfort.

"Daniel?" Jack recognized that groan anywhere.

"Geez Jack, I feel like we had team night last night." Jack couldn't help but grin despite the slowly receding pounding inside his skull.

"You ok Danny-boy?" The man was moaning again, as Jack heard him shifting about in the darkness.

"Yeah, fine. These ropes are doing wonders for my back though." There was another rustle of fabric as Daniel tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

Assured that Daniel would be ok, Jack turned his attention to the shape in front of him. If Daniel was in front of Teal'c, that meant Carter was in front of him. Carefully, so as not to jostle his brains too much too soon, Jack stretched out his foot until he could kick at the soles of Carter's boots.

"Carter? Carter!" He kicked a bit harder when she didn't respond. "Carter, you're late for watch!" That one usually brought her up raring to go.

"O'Neill, I believe that Major Carter was struck by more than one of the darts. I myself was struck by two and I recall her getting hit by a second dart when I could no longer fight the effects of the drug." Jack frowned at this new tidbit of information. One dart had floored him and Daniel. If two had hit Carter, there was no telling how that would affect her. In the darkness, he couldn't even tell if she breathed.

"Daniel, can you get any closer to Carter?" He wanted to at least make sure she was breathing.

He watched as Daniel tried to shift a bit, but he had no more slack on his bonds than Jack did. The best Daniel could do was get his foot near Carter's leg.

"Carter?" Jack continued to kick at her boots while Daniel nudged her legs. Finally their efforts were rewarded with a groan, and Jack winced in mixed relief and sympathy.

"Carter! Up and at 'em!" He barked in his best military commander voice.

"Sir, please don't do that, or I might just lose my lunch." Came the weak whisper.

"What did I tell you about those big lunches Carter?" Jack grinned, but lowered his voice, relieved that she was awake. "You ok Carter?"

She took a minute to respond, but her voice was stronger this time. "Been better sir."

Partially out of curiosity, and a bit of concern made Jack ask, "Just how many of those things hit you Carter?"

Another pause, and "Three I think sir."

Jack whistled softly. "You sure you ok Carter?"

"Don't feel so hot sir." She admitted, before continuing, "It will pass I think though, as long as I don't have to move too much." She fell silent again and in the dimness, Jack could make out that she'd pulled her knees up as far as she could get them, and her head was tipped back against the stonewall of the cell. He could imagine her eyes were closed.

Reassured that everyone was accounted for and whole, Jack turned his attention back to the cell. The room was small, with a few slits on the wall near the ceiling opposite that he could see that let in weak light. A door was to his right, he could just make out its outline, but well out of reach of any of them. A misshapen lump was in the corner by the door, but in the dim light he was unable to tell what it was.

"Someone didn't pay the electric bill" Jack quipped, examining the dim enclosure. "Any ideas what happened out there, kids?" Jack wasn't much for the shoots first ask questions later types. Given the choice he'd rather be the one shooting first.

"There is nothing here familiar to me O'Neill. And I have been unable to free myself, the rope used to bind my hands is strong."

"Me too Jack. Hopefully this is just a misunderstanding, someone will have to come and check on us eventually." Ever the optimist was Daniel.

Jack scowled; he didn't like being tied up, by an unknown foe. Heck, he didn't much like being tied up by a known foe. Twisting again, Jack was trying to see if new leverage might loosen his bonds, when the door was flung open with a resounding thud, the rapid change in light blinding and bringing the headache back with a new vengeance. Daniel sucked in a breath, and Teal'c remained silent and impassive, while Carter muffled a soft whimper, indicating she was probably affected worse than any of them.

Blinking rapidly, Jack squinted at the outline of their captor, using the opportunity to check on his team. Teal'c looked unaffected, Daniel's brow was creased, but he looked like he could stand. Carter had her eyes squeezed shut, lips thinned into a tight line while she concentrated on taking slow measured breaths. Her skin had a slight grayish tint to it that he didn't like. He didn't think she'd be running anytime soon and wondered why the aliens had felt the need to dart the smallest person on the team muscle mass wise three times, when two had been sufficient to sink even Teal'c.

"Infidels. You will pay for your crime." The man in the doorway finally addressed them, and Jack groaned silently at the address, while Daniel, undaunted, launched into the "we come in peace" spiel.

Unfortunately for them, as Jack had suspected, the peaceful explorers bit had no effect.

"You will be tried and punished for violating the sanctity of the great ring, and for your service to the false gods." The man sounded downright smug. He carried himself as some sort of official, and judging by his ornate robes, he was some kind of priest.

Daniel and Teal'c tried to explain that Teal'c no longer served the Goa'uld, and that they hadn't meant to violate the "holy ground" by coming through the gate, Daniel again trying to explain that they were explorers, but the man wouldn't hear it.

"Your fate will be decided at the trial, and your punishment decided." The man turned to leave the cell.

"Whoa whoa whoa, just a minute. You sound like you already know we are guilty." Jack tried to stall the man, who he had already decided was overdressed, with his long red and black robes.

"You used the circle to come to our world did you not?" The man, who was tall, thin and dark haired, with a small goatee and a skullcap, leveled his cool glare at Jack.

"That is how we explore other worlds." Daniel was quick to supply an answer, still trying to prove they came in peace.

"Than you are guilty. Your fate will be decided at the trial." The man was unruffled, sounding even a bit smug.

"Fine. Take us to this trial thing, so we can get the hell out of here." Jack was growing angry at the man's pompousness.

"Fools, your presence is not required at the trial, you will wait here while your penalty is discussed. You will be informed of the decision." With that the man turned on his heel and left the cell, the door slamming shut, the sound of a lock sliding into place echoing in the small room.

Jack blinked. "We'll just stay here then." Jack called after the man, before he turned his attention to his team. "Well that went well didn't it?"

No one replied, but Jack hadn't expected anything. Instead, he settled himself as comfortable as possible, with his arms still restrained overhead, and his backside cold and damp, and resigned himself to a long wait.

WheelsGoRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRound

Overlooked, a small furry animal slept in the tight place he found himself in. The bed he had chosen that had at first seemed so comfortable was anything but. First of all, he'd been woken from a most wonderful dream feeling like he was going to freeze to death. When he'd finally warmed enough to think about other things, he realized that he was moving.

As the gentle motion had started to lull him to sleep again, the little creature had been startled into alert wakefulness as his bed started to jostle violently. Soon, the jostling stopped momentarily, and he heard the sound of many people. And then, injustice of all injustices, his new prison had shifted suddenly, a large heavy weight on top of him, nearly squishing him! Just as he thought he would be going to the Great Wheel in the Sky, the weight lifted, and his prison started to move and jostle again.

It seemed like forever before the jostling and motion stopped, and things grew quiet after a lot of noise and fuss. Worn out and exhausted, he fell asleep again, sleeping for a long time, completely unaware of anything happening around him.


	3. Stowaway

A/N: And here's chapter 3, was originally only going to have 2 or 3 chapters, but I wrote a little more than I expected, so there is one more chapter after this!

_Chapter 3: Stowaway_

Hours later, the door slammed open again. This time the light wasn't as harsh or uncomfortable as the first time, but it was still uncomfortable. The noise had woken Carter from the light doze she'd fallen into, and Jack could see that while she still didn't look 100, she did at least look marginally more alert after her rest. Daniel and Teal'c, while they looked tired, were at least clear eyed and looking prepared.

Unable to resist a dig at the overbearing individual in the doorway, Jack spoke up first. "So, oh great one, can we go yet? Not that we don't appreciate your hospitality and all, but I can't really say much for your guest quarters." For his troubles, Jack was struck in his leg with the man's ornate walking staff. Why did they always go for his knees?

"Tomorrow at dawn you will be thrown into the Pit of Sorrows." The man smiled.

"Pit of Sorrows? Sounds like a nice vacation spot. I want to make sure we get the presidential suite this time." The man's smile only widened.

"As penance for your sins, you and the items you carried will be thrown into the pit where you will remain until you die. If the gods have mercy on you, your death will be swift. If not, you will linger for days, while the acid slowly dissolves your flesh. Men have been heard screaming for days. Your weapons will be useless, and over time you will all fall." The man seemed perversely pleased, as he turned on his heel and left the room.

Jack sat in the sudden darkness of the cell, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Daniel was the first to break the silence. "Sounds, uh, pleasant."

"Oh, yeah, think I'll put in a request for leave to this 'Pit of Sorrows' place, sounds like a real happening tourist spot you know." Jack's tone was sarcastic, as he twisted into a new position, but this one only seemed to make the bonds tighter.

"Teal'c, any luck getting your hands out?" Jack turned towards the dim shape that was Teal'c in the dark.

"No O'Neill, I have not." Jack sighed in disappointment and was about to ask the others the same question when the door was flung open again, allowing two burly guards carrying buckets to enter. A third guard remained by the doorway while the two guards set their buckets down, each taking a dipper from the first bucket and approaching he and Carter with them.

"The condemned will drink and eat." Ordered the first guard as he shoved the dipper in front of Jack's face. Jack saw that Carter was getting similar treatment.

"Thanks, but no." Jack turned his face away, despite the temptation of something to wet his parched tongue.

The guard pulled the dipper back. "You have a long trek in the morning to the Pit of Sorrows, and you will require your strength. If you cannot walk the distance, you will be tied behind a horse and forced to keep up."

Jack glowered at the man. "Fine. What's on the menu?" The dipper was shoved back under his face, and Jack sniffed cautiously, no taint of anything other than water, so he took a sip, making a face at the taste of the warm, stale water, but he swallowed it anyway. Once he'd taken a dipperful, the guard refilled it and moved to offer the same to Teal'c, who, following O'Neill's example, also drank. Carter had forced herself to take several swallows, but had been unable to take the full dipper. At her refusal, the guard had moved onto Daniel, who unsuccessfully tried to engage in conversation with the guard, but after the first guard's speech, neither had said anything.

After they had all been given a drink, the guards filled the dippers from the second bucket, this time moving to offer them to Teal'c and Daniel first. Teal'c announced that the dipper contained gruel. When it was Jack's turn, he found the dipper full of a thin bluish colored semi-liquid substance. Making another face, he forced the stuff back, and looked up in time to see the other guard trying to make Carter take a dipperful. She didn't seem interested though, and turned her head. In the weak light of the hallway, Jack could see that her skin still held the grayish cast he'd noted earlier.

"Carter?" He called in concern.

She looked at him and frowned, still refusing the dipper with a shake of her head. "Sorry Sir." She said.

The guard standing in front of her barked something to the guard who'd been in the doorway, who called down the hall, while the first guard went to stand next to the other one in front of Carter. Suddenly the object of unwanted scrutiny, Carter pulled her knees up as tight as she could, pressing her spine into the wall and meeting the Colonel's gaze with her wide blue eyes.

"Hey, leave her alone." Jack tried to call the attention away from her; pulling his body up as straight as he could, and wishing even just one of his hands were free.

The guards ignored him, talking among themselves in another language, Jack noticed Daniel had his head cocked to the side, listening. A light was brought in from the hall, likely what the guards had called for, illuminating the room, making all of them blink and Carter wince in the sudden light. All of them except Carter it seemed had recovered from the drugged darts.

The light was placed in a holder near the door and one of the guards grabbed Carter by the chin, forcing her to look up despite her protests. Again they spoke to each other in the other language.

"Hey!" Jack called again, he never liked when someone was singling out a member of his team, and Carter had some particular vulnerabilities as the only woman on the team. The guards continued to ignore him, examining Carter in the light, while one of them called something else to the man outside, who relayed the message down the hall again.

"Jack, I think they are wondering why she hasn't recovered from the darts like the rest of us, I think they said something about "antidote" but I'm not sure, they are speaking in a form of Latin I've never heard. I don't think they are trying to hurt her." Daniel continued to try and catch the conversation.

"Well they hit her with three of those things, of course she'll be having trouble." Jack scowled at the guard's backs, but they continued to ignore everything else while they regarded the woman tied to the wall across from him. He turned his attention back to Carter. "You okay there, Carter?"

She nodded weakly at him, remaining curled up in her protective ball. After the guards had looked in her eyes and felt her pulse they'd pretty much left her alone.

A third man entered the room, handing a small vial to one of the guards, who opened it and thrust it in front of Carter. Predictably, she pulled away, turning her head and refusing the contents. The guard growled something and the other one moved to pin her in place in spite her struggles.

Jack shouted, hearing Teal'c and Daniel do the same while the three guards forced Carter to take whatever it was in the vial. As soon as the contents were inside her, the guards left, pulling the door closed behind them, leaving the light behind, whether intentionally or unintentionally they didn't know, but Jack was grateful for the light.

He regarded his second carefully in the new light, her face wore a wince of distaste, obviously whatever it was they'd just made her take had been rather unpleasant. But other than that, she only looked a bit more rumpled than before and he could see no marks or other signs of injury.

"You okay Carter?" Jack asked again, watching her closely while she nodded and coughed, mumbling an assent, and refusing to look at him while she scanned their cell in the new light.

"O'Neill, by the doorway." Jack turned his eyes from Carter and her uncharacteristic silence, and looked to where Teal'c had directed, noticing that the unidentifiable lump by the doorway was in reality their gear, including a staff weapon leaning in the corner, and their Zats and P-90's. But how could they turn it to their advantage? Jack stretched, pulling out away from the wall as much as he could, straining with his booted foot, but was coming up at least a foot short.

"Let me try sir." Carter was already stretching out, her position putting her just a bit closer to the gear, but making her need to twist a bit more awkwardly. She was able to get the toe of her boot to just touch a vest. Grunting, she pulled against her bonds, beads of sweat dotting her forehead. So close, her toe caught one of the vests and agonizingly, she inched it up, trying to lift it from the pile, growling in frustration when it slipped off her boot, back to the pile. With a heavy sigh, she sagged back against the wall, breathing heavily.

Jack frowned at her; he almost thought she was looking worse since whatever "antidote" the guards had given her. "Take a break Carter" he ordered, his frown deepening when she just nodded and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes. He'd expected her to protest.

"Jack." Daniel called, pulling his attention away from his second. Jack noticed Daniel staring fixedly at the pile of gear, and turned to look as well, in time to notice something small and furry disappear back into the pile.

"Oh great, rats. Just what we need." Jack suppressed a shudder.

"That was no rat O'Neill." Teal'c was sitting up straighter, also staring at the pile.

Jack was confused. "It wasn't?" Just then, the furry creature appeared again, munching on something clutched in its furry paws, whiskers twitching. "Is that...?"

"Thor." Teal'c made a soft clicking noise with his tongue, and the little rodent, hamster Jack corrected himself, looked up and bounded down off the pile, scurrying across his legs to Teal'c. Jack had never heard of a hamster that came when called, but trust Teal'c to find or train one.

"It is indeed Thor, O'Neill." Teal'c had a small smile on his face while he regarded the small hamster now sitting alertly on his chest.

"Peachy." O'Neill didn't find the appearance of Thor to be good news. Likely, Thor would just be joining them in the Pit of Sorrows.

However, it seemed like Thor had other plans, as the little hamster scurried up Teal'c's arms, and sniffed at the ropes securing the man to the wall.

"Teal'c?" Jack was curious.

Teal'c had turned his head to try and see the little hamster. "I do not know O'Neill."

In moments, it was clear exactly what Thor was doing, as he began gnawing on the ropes that tied Teal'c to the wall.

"New trick you've taught Thor, Teal'c?" Teal'c did not reply, frowning as he continued to watch his small pet.

In fact, it was not a trick that Teal'c had taught the hamster. Thor had awakened in the place he'd fallen asleep in, and had been unable to get out. It had taken him quite some time to gnaw his way out, the smell of food goading him to gnaw a hole in the canvas faster, finding a leftover tidbit on his way out which he tucked into his fat cheeks. He'd eventually found his way out and had needed to climb up through a pile of large objects. Even hungrier after eating the little morsel, the little hamster had been overjoyed to hear the familiar sound his favorite person usually made. Whenever his person made that noise, there was usually food!

Ignoring everything else in his path, the little critter had scurried to his human, wondering why he wasn't immediately caressed and offered food. He noticed that his human held his hands over his head. Thinking it was a new game, and that his food was in his human's hands like it usually was, he climbed up to the hands, clinging to the fabric over the man's arms. When he got to the hands, he was presented with the odd bit of material around the hands. Curious, the little animal sniffed at the material, interested by the smell. Carefully, he tasted it, and was processed by a need to gnaw at it.

So intent was he in gnawing, the small being was startled when the hands moved suddenly, pulling apart at the frayed area of the material, and moving to cup him, gently rubbing his furry body the way he liked. Food would be next! His human seemed to have forgotten how the game worked though, because he found himself getting popped into a small space again. Wriggling in agitation, the little animal found he couldn't get out. Sighing in frustration, he hoped that food would be coming soon.

After popping Thor safely into the pocket of his jacket, Teal'c immediately grabbed a knife and a Zat from the pile of gear by the door and made short work of O'Neill's bonds. O'Neill rubbed his wrists and ordered Teal'c to see to Daniel, before grabbing a knife of his own and setting to work on Carter's.

"You ok Carter?" Jack watched as she winced, forcing stiff muscles into activity. Her color still wasn't what he would like, and she seemed to be moving a bit slower than usual.

"Just peachy sir." She'd definitely been hanging out with him too much. Daniel moved up next to Carter, leaving him and Teal'c free to sort through the gear. In short order the two had sorted out vests and weapons, choosing to leave most of the equipment behind for greater speed. Daniel had taken over in helping Carter with her vest and she seemed to need a little support in getting to her feet. It looked like most of the fighting would fall to him and Teal'c.

Jack had turned his attention to the door, but before he could level his Zat at it, Carter was standing beside him. "I think I can unlock it sir."

He regarded her thoughtfully, and nodded, moving aside to give her access to the lock. She produced a small kit from her vest pocket, and set to work on picking the lock. It was much quieter than the Zat, even if a good bit slower. Jack shifted from foot to foot impatiently, until she stepped back, announcing that the door was now unlocked.

Nodding, he motioned for her to move back near Daniel, and she went without protest, realizing that in her weakened state she was more of a liability. Teal'c moved to be in front of the door when it opened. They had no idea what waited on the other side, so Jack prepared himself for anything as he pulled the door open quickly.

Teal'c fired off two shots with his Zat, and Jack rolled out the doorway, facing the opposite direction, his knee protesting. His side of the hall was clear, and he risked a look behind him, the prone bodies of two guards lying on the floor. Jack quickly motioned an all clear, and Teal'c joined his position in the hall, Daniel following, a hand on Carter's arm which she wasn't shaking off.

The escape from the compound was surprisingly easy, and they met very little resistance. The compound was located at the edge of a forest, and they quickly determined the direction of the Stargate, recognizing the village from the MALP readings. Wasting no time the four hurried on their way, trying to keep to the underbrush and cover whenever possible. They had to stop once while Carter lost the contents of her stomach, including the vile "antidote." She started to look better and more alert almost immediately.

It took them about an hour to make it to the gate; they'd encountered only one patrol on the way, which they dispatched easily. Daniel was quick to dial up the gate and send the iris code, and SG-1 was even quicker in heading through.

General Hammond met them at the bottom of the ramp. "I trust you have a good reason for returning early SG-1?"

"I'd say you could class this one as unfriendly sir. Permission to get cleaned up and checked out sir?" Jack hadn't missed how Carter had seemed to fade once coming back through the gate. Come to think of it, they all looked a bit exhausted, but he wanted to make sure the Major hadn't suffered any further ill effects with the darts and subsequent "antidote" which she hadn't seemed to have tolerated well.

General Hammond nodded. He had also noticed how weary his premier team had looked. "Granted, report to the infirmary, and get cleaned up. We'll debrief in two hours."


	4. Heroes Come In All Shapes and Sizes

A/N: And now the final chapter of The Adventures of Thor. Hope you enjoyed it!

_Chapter 4: Heroes Come in all Shapes and Sizes_

It didn't take SG-1 long to get cleared by Dr. Fraiser, although she'd kept Carter in longer than the others, for a few more tests, even going as far as wanting to keep the woman in for observation, but somehow Sam had wheedled her way out of that one. Jack made a mental note to ask her later, getting out of having to stay in the infirmary was always on his list of priorities.

Teal'c had quickly excused himself, returning to his quarters with Thor, planning to stop at Major Carter's lab on the way and pick up a length of wire she'd said he could use to reinforce the latch on Thor's cage. Teal'c was pleased his little pet was safe, and had no intention of allowing the small animal to escape again, no matter how fortuitous his presence on the planet had been in aiding their escape.

Alone for the moment, Teal'c gently placed Thor in his cage after quickly straightening out the disarray he'd caused earlier in his search for the hamster. He indulgently gave the little animal a double portion of its favorite treat, and checked that Thor had ample food and water. Gently, he caressed the small creature and smiled softly when Thor leaned into his caress. Needing to prepare himself before the debriefing, Teal'c hastened to secure the cage, twisting the bit of wire that Major Carter had graciously loaned him around the door and side of the cage. Even if the ingenious creature could figure out the latch this time, he'd have a hard time getting the wire off too. Major Carter had offered to assist him later in finding a better way to keep Thor safe, but for now the wire would do.

Teal'c looked down at his pet one last time, practically glowing with pride while he watched the animal clutch the treat between his paws, gnawing on it enthusiastically and making his small cheeks puff out to several times their normal size. Today, Thor had lived up to his warrior name. With that last thought, Teal'c left the room, pulling the door securely behind him, before joining the rest of the men of SG-1 in the showers.

Alone now, the little hamster stretched, examining the cage door. There was something new on the door, and his clever paws played with it, wondering what it was. A yawn erupted, startling the little creature into abandoning his explorations. A desire to sleep overrode any other thought in his head, and the small animal searched out his favorite corner, rearranging the wood shavings to his liking before curling into a tiny little ball. It wasn't long before the tiny furry thing was dreaming about enormous wheels and rooms full of treats.

_WheelsGoRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRoundAndRound_

At the appointed time, SG-1 had gathered around the briefing room table, having washed and eaten, and overall looking much better than the bedraggled group that had slumped its way down the gate ramp. Hammond studied each one in turn, and was pleased that his premier team had once again come out relatively unscathed. SG-1 had an uncanny knack for finding trouble, and an even more uncanny ability to get out of it generally unharmed. Hammond leaned back in his chair while SG-1 tried to explain what had gone wrong this time.

The story unfolded, Hammond frowning at the lack of warning for the ambush, and how the natives had simply tried them and had planned to execute them without even letting them speak in their own defense. As their tale continued, the reason for the unknown drug in all their systems, and for the slightly higher level of the drug in Major Carter's system as well as the presence of a second unknown drug became clear. Dr. Jackson had just explained how they had all been left alone, with their gear, and Jack had started to argue some detail about the quality of the food they'd been given, when Hammond interrupted. As interesting as it was, he did have other things to do, and the matter of their escape still needed to be covered.

Slowly, with embellishments by each member of the team, the means of their escape became clear. Hammond sat up straighter in his chair, incredulous. He had heard a lot of things in his long career, he did after all deal with alien technology for a living, but this had to take the cake.

"Thor? Not the alien Thor I might add, but a hamster aided in your escape?" Hammond needed to clarify, just to be safe.

Colonel O'Neill stopped his bickering with Dr. Jackson again, and Teal'c had a definite smug look on his face, while Major Carter was unsuccessfully trying to hide a grin.

"Yes sir." The Colonel squirmed a bit at the look of disbelief on his superior's face.

"And just how may I ask did Thor come to be on the planet and go through the gate? Do you realize just how many protocols that violates?" Hammond was stern. Premier team or not, they still had to follow the rules.

"My apologies General Hammond. Thor was my responsibility, and I was not aware that he had accompanied us on our mission." Teal'c took over the explanation of how Thor had gone missing, explaining how the hamster, which Hammond had been assured was always kept in a cage in Teal'c's quarters on base, had somehow learned to open the cage door and had escaped its confines. Teal'c admitted to being unsure though, as to how the animal had come on the mission.

Colonel O'Neill took up the explanation, again squirming under the General's gaze while he explained that he'd discovered that Thor must have stowed away in his pack, because he'd noticed a small hole in the pack when sorting supplies for their escape, and the presence of an empty candy bar wrapper.

Finally, all the details on their escape and return to Earth were covered and silence fell, the members of SG-1 fidgeting or doing their best to concentrate on other things to hide their nervousness over what the General would have to say about their latest mission. Hammond leaned back in his chair, debating briefly if he should reprimand them for the lapse with Thor, and deciding against it. Once the story got out, and he knew it would, SG-1 would be the butt end of just about every joke at the facility for at least a week if not more. After all, they had needed rescuing by a hamster.

Hammond hid a smile at the thought. Looked like he owed the safe return of his people to a pet. Wondering how the pentagon was going to receive this mission report, Hammond absently reached into his back pocket, withdrawing his wallet. Casually, Hammond placed a few folded bills onto the table in front of Teal'c. When the man looked up at him, question in his eyes, Hammond forestalled him by speaking first.

"Teal'c, I assume that Thor has particular things he likes to eat?" At the man's vaguely confused nod, he continued. "Then I insist that you get some more for him, on me."

It was a measure of the man that Teal'c recovered his composure quickly, nodding solemnly. "Thank you General Hammond, I will ensure that Thor receives his preferred sustenance."

General Hammond looked around the table. At his action, the members of SG-1 had become visibly relaxed. He still wasn't sure how to explain this latest turn of events to his superiors, but hopefully their like for SG-1 would weigh in their favor. With a barely perceptible smile, he dismissed his team, ordering reports on his desk in the morning. He shook his head as the banter started up almost immediately. It also did not escape his notice that several more bills were added to the pile in front of Teal'c, the other members of SG-1 with sheepish looks on their faces.

Outside in the hall, Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He was sure he'd get in trouble when Hammond had heard the method of their escape. He turned to look at the rest of his team, who were discussing the pros and cons of hamster ownership, and grinned. They did all right, his team.

Interrupting a listing of the finer qualities of hamsters by Teal'c, Jack popped a question. "So, you guys up for a little dinner? There's this little Italian place just opened up near me, and I hear their pasta is excellent." Jack dropped the tantalizing hint of delicious food, knowing Carter had a weak spot for Italian, and knowing she'd need a little more encouragement than the others.

Predictably, Teal'c agreed readily, and Daniel soon after, her other teammates agreeing and with the promise of some of her favorite food (and the Colonel offering to buy) Carter agreed too.

While waiting for the elevator, Daniel, Carter and Teal'c were again discussing the finer points of hamsters (one of Teal'c's favorite discussions), when Jack surprised them all with another request. "Oh, one more thing." He waited until he had their attention. "I just want to stop at the pet store on the way."

The other three exchanged confused looks. Teal'c decided to approach the question that Jack could clearly see on all their minds. "O'Neill, to what purpose do you need to go to a pet store? I did not realize you had any pets."

Jack hid a grin under a mask of innocence. "I don't T." His reply was unhelpful; he loved putting them off guard.

Daniel chose to press the issue. "Um, than why do you need to go to the pet store Jack?"

Jack shrugged nonchalantly, stepping onto the elevator, flipping a reply over his shoulder. "I don't. I just wanted to look at the hamsters."

Three people stood motionless, momentarily stunned speechless. So shocked were they that they didn't even notice the elevator doors sliding closed until Jack called out a cocky "Catch ya topside!"

Alone inside the elevator, Jack didn't have to hide the wide grin on his face. Yep, his team was all right.

_The End_


End file.
